


Speak Now

by SmoakinItUp



Series: Nothin' Like You [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Taylor Swift inspired, Weddings, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoakinItUp/pseuds/SmoakinItUp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn't just sit by and watch him make the biggest mistake of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Now

**Author's Note:**

> How ya'll doing? Hopefully better than me, cause I'm a little devestated after that Seahawk's loss :( But it's okay cause we're coming back next season! Ok sorry, enough of that. Hope you guys enjoy! Love you all!

She paced outside the closed oak doors, trying to prepare herself for the big spectacle she knew was about to make.

"He doesn't love her. It would be wrong to let him just make the biggest mistake of his life. You're doing the right thing." She turned to the door after her pep talk, readying herself to step forward, but the light clapping from the room stalled her.

"But this is his decision to make… Maybe they _could_ be happy together." She took a step back before freezing once again.

"But she is _such_ a bitch. Nope. No way. Not on my watch."

She leaned in, hearing the officiant speak, "If there are any objections to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."

She took a deep breath, preparing herself for battle. Shoving the door open, she focused her eyes on the shocked officiant, ignoring all others in the room, lest she lose her nerve, and declared, "Objection!" She paused, clearing her throat. "Wait, I mean I object! Objection is more for lawyers in a courtroom, right? Well, doesn't matter, I think you get the point."

She finally stopped her ramble, feeling the blush creep up her neck. The room was completely silent, and as cliché as it was, she was sure she would be able to hear a pin drop. _Huh_. Maybe not the best idea she ever had.

"Felicity?!"She whipped her head to the direction of the voice, flabbergasted by the person she saw sitting with the other guests.

"Roy?!"She stood, mouth agape. "But- But you were supposed-" She pointed at him before turning to the alter, pointing at the groom. If possible, her mouth fell open even wider. Because, yep. Roy was definitely not the groom to be of _this_ wedding. Oliver _freakin_ Queen was. _Oops_.

Before she could melt into a puddle of embarrassment, Oliver's wide grin grabbed her attention.

"Thank God." Was all he said before turning to look at his bride-to-be, Laurel Lance. They seemed to have a silent conversation with their eyes when suddenly they both nodded at each other, both smiling like they had won the lottery.

"Well, there's been an objection! So sorry, seems the wedding can't go on. Thank you all so much for coming, and I hope you enjoy the remainder of your day." He announced to his guests, before purposely striding straight towards her.

Before she could turn away, cause seriously, she wouldn't be that surprised if he tried to kill her for interrupting the 'wedding of the decade' as dubbed by the magazines, he had gently grabbed hold of her wrist and was dragging her out of the ceremony hall.

They burst out of the main doors, entering the bustling city life when he turned and marched them into a close by café.

"Please don't kill me, I swear I can explain why I did that, it was an honest miscommunication and I can go back and fix it and explain to everyone what happened! I mean, I could have tried to, before you went and ended the wedding party yourself…" She looked down nervously at her hands, surprised when she felt a gentle hand on her back, leading her to a table in the back corner.

"Relax. I actually just wanted to thank you with a drink, if that's alright. You also look like you're about to have a nervous breakdown, so hopefully this will help." His deep voice was strangely calming, and she found herself relaxing, easily settling into one of the cozy seats.

"You sit here, and I'll go order. What would you like?" She wrinkled her brows, confused by his kind gesture, before blurting out,

"Coffee. Coffee will help calm me down." She shook her head, trying to straighten out her thoughts. "Anything is fine really, thanks."

He smiled and nodded before leaving for the counter to make the order. Finally alone, she allowed her thoughts to settle. _How did this happen_?

When she had woken up that morning, she was hell bent on stopping her stupid brother's wedding, worried for his happiness and well-being. She was just trying to be a good sister! How did she screw up so badly? She dropped her head to the table, trying to get her thoughts together.

She must have been more distracted than she thought, because it felt like only a moment later when she felt the table shake as Oliver set a cup of coffee by her head.

"Hey, really, it's okay. I didn't want to get married anyway." Her head shot up as she stared at him incredulously. He ignored her questioning look, simply shrugging his shoulders. "Wanna tell me why you crashed my wedding?"

"Wanna tell me why you're so happy that I did?" She retorted. They stared at each other, both willing the other to crack first. Too exhausted to deal with it, Felicity caved first.

"I was trying to help my brother." She let out a long sigh before taking a small sip of her drink. "It's a long story…"

"Good thing I have plenty of time. All of my plans for the day are cancelled." He winked at her, and she couldn't help but chuckle.

"So, my name is Felicity Smoak, and if today's disaster hadn't occurred, we probably would have met under more normal circumstances. Cause my brother, Roy, is kinda dating your sister." He nodded, showing recognition at the name. "I've met Thea a few times, by the way, and she's really great."

He gave her a breathtaking smile, nodding in agreement. "Yes, she is."

"Anyways, my brother is totally in love with her. But um… before he met her, he was involved with this girl, Carrie Cutter, who turned out to be a bit of a psycho." A shudder ran through her body just at the thought of Carrie.

"Roy finally got his sense together and left her, meeting Thea a few weeks later. But yeah Carrie got a little desperate. I mean, don't get me wrong. I love my brother. He's great, can look a little rough on the edges, but inside he's a marshmallow." Oliver raised a brow, amused at all the tangents she had fit into her story.

"But Carrie seemed to think he hung the moon! So.. just when Roy was finally settling with Thea, and really finding happiness, Carrie came to him and told him she was pregnant. Had all the papers to prove it was his too."

"This sounds like a soap opera." Oliver interrupted. She held up a finger, signaling that there was still more to come.

" _Then_ she gave him an ultimatum- marry her, or she would go to the public and ruin Thea. Roy, being the idiot that he was, refused to let his troubled past touch Thea, so he had agreed. I've only met Thea a few times, but she's feisty. She could definitely hold her own." She scoffed, "Silly boys thinking they always need to protect us."

"Why didn't Thea tell me any of this?" He asked, genuinely confused. Felicity only shrugged her shoulders, unsure.

"I dunno. But I've spent the last week trying to convince Roy to change his mind, but that just made him even more frustrated. So today, I decided to use some resources and hacked the hospital records, and there is no way the baby is his. It was conceived after they broke up!" She paused, catching her breath, as she shared her discovery in a single breath.

"Hacked, huh?" He asked, grinning knowingly. She blushed, stumbling over her words.

"Did I say hack? I meant, research, or hunting for information, ya know?" She shook her head as he chuckled.

"Anyways, I found that this morning, but when I went to his place, all I found was a sticky note that said 'wedding' with an address under it. I assumed he was doing a shotgun wedding…"

Oliver nodded, "Thea brought him as her plus one. Maybe Roy finally got his head together?"

"God I hope so." She rubbed her forehead, trying to fight off her exhaustion when she looked down and caught a good look at what she was wearing.

She had run out of her apartment the moment she found Carrie out. Meaning, she just crashed a wedding… wearing her pink moose pajamas. Lovely.

She groaned, thinking about the picture they must make. She, in her childish pajamas, hair a mess, having coffee with the great socialite, relaxing in his wedding tuxedo.

"Maybe you need some fresh air. There's a Jack of All trades a few streets away, by the water. Do you want to take a stroll?" She was shocked by his nonchalance. How could he not be freaking out?

"First off, are you sure you want to be seen with me?" She asked, gesturing at her outfit. "Secondly, you're not getting away without sharing your side of the story, mister."

He nodded before standing up, waiting for her to follow. "Your pajamas are cute. They're very you."

She raised a critical brow as she stood up. "You don't even know me."

Finally, it seemed, she managed to get a blush out of him. He scratched his head in embarrassment. "Ahh, right. Except I feel like I do. Thea's actually talked about you quite a bit. You kind of inspire her."

She stood there gaping, shocked that she had made such an impression on the young girl. Even though they had only met a few times, they had gotten along splendidly. Felicity had just credited it to the fact that Thea was good at interacting with people, not that she actually liked her.

"I thought she was listening to my rambles to be polite!"

He gently placed his hand on her lower back, leading her out of the café. She tried to ignore how nice the warmth felt.

"She thinks you're funny, incredibly smart, and cute. I'm inclined to agree with her assessment." Now it was her turn to blush. She glanced up at him as the walked down the street, observing his face.

The pictures she had seen of him did not do him justice. He was frequently in the news, being the CEO of Queens Consolidate. Surprisingly enough, he was also in the news because of his dedication to the community. Lately though, more of the focus was on him and his upcoming wedding to the lovely Laurel Lance.

She was next in line for DA and had grown up close to Oliver, already used to the spotlight. She was gorgeous, hardworking, and responsible for putting away a rather large number of Starling's worst criminals. And Felicity was completely baffled by the fact that Oliver had been so happy with the abrupt end of their engagement.

They turned another corner, finally reaching the beginning of the marketplace.

"I think it's your turn now," she said as she linked her arm through his and began strolling down the walkway.

He chuckled while he nodded. "I guess that's only fair." They slowly passed by a few stands, each one selling unique homemade jewelry or artwork, before he finally started talking.

"Laurel and I have dated for nearly ten years, and we've been friends for even longer. We got together when we were just teens, and back then we were pretty crazy in love. But now…" He paused to take a look at one of the stands, picking up a beautiful pink silk scarf. He held it up to Felicity's outfit, winking, "This would really complete your look."

She tried to look offended, but ended up failing miserably. She laughed loudly as she settled her arm on his to make him put the scarf down. She felt a light spark when she touched him, and she quickly stepped away, embarrassed.

He ignored her hesitance, immediately reaching for her arm to loop through his again. They continued on. "Anyways, we've just really grown apart. We both love each other, but we're definitely not in love. We were just too comfortable, and too scared of hurting each other to actually call it off."

"So your solution was to propose?" She asked incredulously.

He chuckled at her naivety. "That was my mom's doing. She thought it would be best for the company if I settled down. So that was that. I'm pretty sure Laurel's in love with Tommy, actually." He said thoughtfully before getting distracted by a jewelry stand.

"These would look beautiful on you." He said, holding up a pair of diamond earrings. She continued to look at him like he had grown another head.

"Hold up. You're okay that your fiancé and best friend, as I'm assuming you meant Tommy Merlyn, are in love?!"

"Ex-fiancé" He answered nonchalantly before continuing their stroll. He was pretty sure he heard her murmur something that sounded like 'rich people', getting another laugh out of him.

He wasn't sure if the lightness he was feeling was from finally being free, or if it came from the bubbly blonde accompanying him. He had a feeling it was a mix of both.

They continued down the walkway, exchanging random stories and enjoying the light company. Before they even realized it, the sun had set and they found themselves a little outdoor concert. Lights hung above the dance floor, with a live band playing and the beach serving as a nice background.

"Care to dance?" He asked, holding out a hand.

She knew she shouldn't. In just the short period of time they had spent together, she could sense her feelings for him growing, expanding beyond just the initial physical attraction. She didn't want to fall any deeper. But before she could stop herself, she was grabbing onto his hand, letting him pull her into the dancing crowd.

"This has been a crazy day." She shook her head, bewildered at the turn of events.

Once he found an open enough space in the crowd, he turned to her, pulling her in close. They swayed to the music for a few beats before he leaned in to murmur in her ear, "Crazy, but kind of perfect too."

She grinned up at him. If this was what falling felt like… well, she wasn't sure she ever wanted to stop. Unless it was Oliver catching her- in those big arms of his. She decided to take the jump, leaning up to softly kiss his cheek.

"I'm glad you're not married." He nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad you're not either." He paused, "Wait, you're not, right?"

She laughed, finding his pout adorable. She wiggled her fingers in his face, "Nope, no ring on this finger."

That problem was solved two years later, when he successfully slid the wedding ring on her finger, _without_ any objections.


End file.
